Obliviate
by AMalfoyforever
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione comienzan su búsqueda de horrocruxes. Decisiones mal tomadas y a la rápida, cambios de pensamientos, es ahí donde todo cambia. ¿será que, aunque parezca difícil, ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos?
1. Antes de los problemas

DISCLAIMER: Nada relacionado con Harry Potter me corresponde, todo pertenece a la magnífica J.K Rowling.

(Ambientado en Hogwarts, último día de clases para volver a casa [El príncipe mestizo]).

Capítulo 1.

.

.

.

"Antes de los problemas''.

El año que venía sería el año en que se decidiría todo. Derrotarían la oscuridad del mundo mágico, para siempre. Pero esta vez era distinto, lo deberían hacer solos, Dumbledore ya no los podía ayudar, nunca más.

En eso pensaban los tres amigos sentados frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor, sumidos en un absoluto silencio, pero no incómodo, de hecho, se sentían bien sentados juntos pensando en sus problemas y cosas personales, solo el hecho de estar juntos, los hacía sentir bien.

-Es hora.- dijo de pronto Harry poniéndose de pie y arreglándose sus lentes.- Hora de volver a casa.

-Tú dijiste que esta era tu casa.-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie seguido de Hermione.

-Dije hogar, no casa.- respondió el pelinegro serio. Ron creyó que su amigo se había enojado con su comentario, pero este después le sonrió y el le respondió con una sonrisa también.

-Voy por mis cosas.- Hermione salió rápidamente y subió casi corriendo las escaleras.

Ron y Harry se miraron confundidos y luego prestaron atención a la chica, que había abierto la puerta y la cerraba rápidamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?- murmuró el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-No lo sé.- respondió este de la misma manera.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en busca de sus pertenencias para volver a casa por última vez, después emprenderían marcha, en busca de Horrocruxes. Decidieron dejar que Hermione bajara sola, suponían que esto de ir en busca de horrocruxes y dejar a su familia sola no era fácil para ella, ya la habían escuchado comentar que estaba dispuesta a lanzarles un ''Obliviate'' a sus padres con tal de protegerlos, realmente temían sobre lo que ella fuera capaz, pero no dudaban en estar siempre para ella.

Bajaron nuevamente a la sala común y se sorprendieron de encontrar a Hermione esperándolos ya.

-¿Listos?- preguntó acercándose a ellos con su maleta en la mano.

Ambos asintieron y caminaron a la puerta para dirigirse a la estación. La última vez que tomarían el tren que los llevaría a ''casa''.

* * *

Cortooooooooooooooo! jhgkjhkjd lo siento u-u peeeeeeeeero, es solo el incio, soy nueva en esto asi que necesito su apoyoo:( por fis dejen reviews para segui ñ.ñ


	2. Comenzar de cero

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Absolutamente nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 2.

.

.

.

''Comenzar de cero''.

-Son tiempos sombríos, eso es innegable. Nuestro mundo jamás quizás a enfrentado una amenaza más grande que esta. ¡Pero le diré esto a toda la ciudadanía. Nosotros, sus anegados sirvientes, continuaremos defendiendo sus libertades y repeliendo a las fuerzas que quieren arrebatárselas! Su ministerio, permanece, fuerte.- Las luces que producían las cámaras al momento de capturar la imagen inundaron el lugar. El ministro se mantenía firme y con porte orgulloso frente a las cámaras. Siendo parte del ministerio no se podía demostrar temor, aunque se tuviese.

* * *

_''MARCA OBSCURA DESATA EL PÁNICO''._

Ese era el título del Profeta ese día.

Un poco más abajo se leía claramente: _''Familia De Muggles Asesinada. Crece el número de mortífagos''._

Hermione lo tomó entre sus manos y repaso con la mirada una y otra vez.

Sabía perfectamente que pasaría con ella ahora. Se iría con sus mejores amigos en busca de la salvación del mundo mágico. En busca de los Horrocruxes.

-¡Hermione, el té está listo!

-Ya voy mamá.-respondió con algo de dificultad en su voz. Después de leer El Profeta de ese día, tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Salió con su chaqueta color pergamino y su maleta en la mano con dirección al auto.

-¡Rápido Dudley! ¡Date prisa!- Exclamó el tío Vernon subiendo las cosas al auto.

-Pero…sigo sin entender porque debemos irnos.- Preguntó Dudley llegando al auto con más cosas para llevar.

-Porque ya no estamos seguros en esta casa.- Le respondió su padre subiendo una gran maleta con dificultad al auto.

Harry los observaba desde la ventana. Estaba feliz por una parte, ya que no los vería más, no le dirían que hacer ni como hacerlo, se sentía prácticamente libre. Pero por otro lado se sentía culpable, casi los había obligado a dejar su casa, a pesar de todo el daño que le hicieron a su infancia, eran su familia, y debía admitir que sentía algo de preocupación por ellos. Pero, ¿Cómo debía sentirse realmente?

* * *

La puerta estaba abierta. Dentro de la casa se podían ver a su madre y su pequeña hermana cocinando.

Ron miraba perdidamente por entre los arbustos, como si mirando a la nada fuese a encontrar una respuesta a sus tantas preguntas.

Sabía que cuando se fuese, extrañaría a cada integrante de su familia más de lo que se imaginaba ahora, pero debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo, por sus amigos y su familia, por Harry, Por Hermione, por todos.

-¡Ron!- el pelirrojo volteó la cabeza.-¡Dile a tu padre que la cena está lista!- se volvió al frente y asintió, como única respuesta de que había escuchado a su mamá. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, dispuesta a hacer lo que tenía que hacer con tal de protegerlos. Debía admitir que le era muy difícil, pero era lo correcto.

Se acercó lentamente por las espaldas de sus padres que estaban sentados en el sofá hablando tranquilamente mientras escuchaban la radio y su madre servía el té.

Subió su varita y les apuntó, no quería pero debía. Se puso firme de nuevo y con una presión monumental en el pecho, lo hizo.

-Obliviate.- Una luz casi blanca salió de la punta de su varita y comenzó a aspirar todos los recuerdos que tenían que ver con ella. Frente al sofá, las fotografías comenzaron a cambiar. Ya no salía ella. Algunos marcos quedaron con solo un protagonista frente a la cámara, y otros quedaron completamente vacíos.

* * *

Tía Petunia estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, mientras tío Vernon estaba de pie junto al auto con la puerta abierta mirando en todas direcciones.

Harry los observaba ahora desde la puerta de la casa. Veía como sus tíos se subían al auto para marcharse y protegerse del mundo mágico.

Todos se subieron bajo la atenta mirada de Harry. Prendió el motor y se fueron con nuevo rumbo, dejando atrás su antigua casa y a parte de su familia.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lo había hecho. Le costó pero lo logró. No se sentía tan mal como creía que estaría después de haberlo hecho. Camino rápidamente en medio de las húmedas calles de Londres, únicamente con su pequeño bolso a mano.

Los tres sabían que se venía algo complicado, más de lo que esperaban. No sabían por qué, pero los tres sabían que pasaría algo con animales, específicamente, hurones.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo.**_

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

-¿No es obvio? Vengo a ayudar.- respondió orgulloso, como siempre.

* * *

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Gritó aterrada.

-Me perdí- respondió asustado.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó peligrosamente lento.

-¿Es que acaso hoy es el día mundial de los ''Que haces aquí'' o qué?- pregunto cansado.

* * *

Hodiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis:3 hdkfjhkjsdhfksjhfksjh espero les gusté mi historia. Porfa dejen reviews y sus opiniones o sugerencias:*

Byeeeeee:)


	3. ¿Qué haces aquí? parte 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 3 Parte 1.

.

.

.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí?''.

Volaba sobre los árboles hasta llegar a la Mansión Malfoy.

Al llegar, retomo su forma natural. Ya no era una especie de humo negro, si no, un hombre.

Snape caminó a paso veloz y firme hasta la entrada de la mansión. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, abrió laraja y entró a paso aún más veloz, con dirección a al comedor de los Malfoy's.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras, se encontró con todos y cada uno de los mortífagos seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

Sobre la mesa levitaba una profesora de Howgarts, compañera se le quedó mirando, quería yudarla, peor no podía, no en frente del Señor Tenebroso.

-Severus.- Le llamó Lord Voldemort. El aludido movió los ojos en su dirección y luego volteó la cabeza, sin mover ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo.-Comenzaba a temer que te hubieras extraviado.- reclamó con falsa inocencia.-Ven, te reservamos un lugar.- Dijo con falsa amabilidad apuntando levemente con su mano a un puesto ubicado a su lado. Snape se movió lentamente al lugar que Voldemort le señaló y se sentó.

-Tienes noticias, supongo.-Voldemort estaba ansioso por capturar al joven Potter.

-Sucederá el próximo sábado, al anochecer.- respondió lentamente y calmado.

-Yo escuché otra versión mi señor.- una voz de otra parte de la mesa habló. Voldemort se volvió para mirarle a él.- A Dawlish, el auror, se le escapó que el niño Potter, no será mudado hasta el 30 de este mes, el día antes de que cumpla 17.

-Esa pista.- interrumpió rápidamente Snape, asegurándose inmediatamente de que el otro continuara su discurso.-No es cierta. La oficina de aurores ya no participa en la protección de Harry Potter.-Dijo mirando fijamente al hombre anterior.- Sus allegados creen que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio.

-¡Bien!- interrumpió una voz con tono cansado de pronto, soltando una carcajada.-En eso tienen razón.- Los demás mortífagos los siguieron con las risas, todos excepto Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ Pensaba una y otra vez mientras escuchaba des interesadamente la conversación de Voldemort y Snape. _¿Esto es lo que en verdad quieres?_

Estaba abrumado. No pudo decidir quien ser y ahora no tenía salida. Ganaran o perdieran la batalla, moriría estando del lado que estaba. Él nunca lo quiso, no lo eligió, solo tuvo que decir sí para asegurarse de no tener una muerte segura, por ahora.

Si ganaba la oscuridad, no podría hacer nada de lo que quisiera. Tendría las 24 horas del día a alguien diciéndole que hacer y como, y si no lo hacía como decían, obviamente moriría.

Si ganaba la luz, evidentemente, pasaría el resto de sus días en una celda de Azkcabán, esperando ser besado por un dementor, y sus padres correrían la misma suerte que él en cualquiera de los dos casos, claro, si es que en cualquiera de los dos casos, seguían vivos después de la batalla.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Pius?- Voldemort habló haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. El aludido se puso tenso, no sabía que responder. Naggini se arrastraba en el suelo justo a su lado.

-Uno escucha muchas cosas mi Señor.- dijo tratando de aparentar calma.- Si la verdad es parte de ellas, no queda claro.

Voldemort carcajeó débilmente, como un niño pequeño.- Hablas como un verdadero político. Creo que nos resultaras muy útil, Pius.- añadió poniéndose serio. Thicknesse sonrió débil, sin saber como actuar.

-¿A dónde llevaran al muchacho?- Le preguntó Voldemort cambiando de tema a Snape.

-A una casa de seguridad.- respondió rápido.-Probablemente a la de alguien dentro de la orden.

La orden.

Esa frase encendió algo en Draco. ¿Será posible que lo recibieran ahí? Era para proteger a Potter, pero él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar a su familia y a él mismo, claro.

-Mi señor.- carraspeó Bellatrix, sacando de sus pensamientos a Draco.- Quisiera ofrecerme para esta tarea. Quiero matar a Potter.

Un gritó inundo la habitación, descontrando a todos.

-¡Colagusano!- Exclamó Voldemort.- ¡No te había dicho que mantuvieras a los huéspedes en silencio!- le reclamó fuertemente.

-Si…m..mi señor.-Respondió nervioso.- Enseguida, mi señor.- comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Aunque tu sed de sangre me parece…inspiradora, Bellatrix.-Comenzó Voldemort retomando el tema anterior.-Yo debo ser el que asesine a Harry Potter.- concluyó. Bellatrix se encogió en la silla.- Pero.-agregó poniéndose de pie.- Se presentó una desafortunada complicación.- comenzó a caminar lentamente.- Mi varita y la de Potter, tienen el mismo núcleo.- tocaba la varita con sus manos despacio.-Son, en muchas maneras…gemelas. Podemos herirnos, pero no podemos matarnos entre nosotros.- Depositó su varita en la mesa.- Si eh de matarlo, debo hacerlo con la varita de otro.- agregó caminando lentamente por las espaldas de los Malfoy's. Draco temblaba casi imperceptiblemente junto a su padre, quien estaba tenso hasta decir basta.-Haber.-Tocó la silla de Draco, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse.-De seguro alguien querrá el honor.-siguió avanzando para tranquilidad de Draco.- ¿Te gustaría ser tú, Lucius?-Dijo devolviéndose a la silla de Malfoy padre. Draco se removió incomodo. Tenía que pensar algo rápido, con su padre sin varita serían más vulnerables aún.

-Mi señor.- respondió Lucius.

-Mi señor.- repitió Voldemort en tono burlesco.- Necesito tu varita.-estiró su mano para que Lucius dejara su varita. Malfoy se la pasó temblando muy asustado y Voldemort la recibió.- ¿Detecto acaso…olmo?-preguntó el Señor Tenebroso.

-Si mi señor.-respondió en un rápido susurro casi imperceptible Lucius.

Voldemort tocó la varita, y de un solo movimiento, le sacó el mango.- ¿Y el núcleo?

-Lienzo.- se aclaró la garganta.- Lienzo de dragón, mi señor.

Draco estaba asustadísimo, tenía que hacer algo para salvarlos.

* * *

Snape los miraba desde el otro extremo con una expresión neutra. Era imposible saber si estaba asustado o cualquier cosa.

Voldemort apuntó con la varita hacia la profesora que levitaba sobre la mesa y la acercó aún más a la misma.

-Para quienes no la conocen, hoy nos acompaña la señorita Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Howgarts.- dijo posicionándola al centro de la mesa.-Su especialidad…- dijo bajando la varita.-Era ciencias muggle.- todos alrededor de ella reían desquiciadamente, menos Draco y Snape, quienes miraban atemorizados a la profesora.-La maestra cree fervientemente que los muggles, no son tan diferentes a nosotros. Según ella, de ser posible, deberíamos procrear con ellos.- agregó, produciendo más risas y sonidos de repulsión.-Para ella la mezcla de sangre mágica y de sangre muggle, no es una abominación.-tomó asiento en su silla.

-Severus.-suplicaba susurrando Charity.-Severus, por favor, somos amigos.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-exclamó Voldemort con su varita en alto en dirección a la profesora, quien cayó muerta sobre la mesa, frente a la nerviosa y asustada mirada de Severus Snape.

* * *

La mató. Era todo, lo hizo, sin más.¿esa sería sus suerte si seguía siendo mortífago?

Draco temblaba más que antes. Acababa de ver a su profesora morir, se sentía terrible. Ese hecho le ayudó a aclarar un montón de ideas en su cabeza, hablaría con su padrino.

-Naggini, tu cena.- dijo Voldemort dejando que le serpiente avanzara y devorara a la pobre mujer.

Era suficiente.

Todos los mortífagos se pusieron de pie abandonando la habitación.

Draco avanzo nervioso hasta su padrino, tenía que pedírselo o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

-Snape, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- Era hora, se lo pediría.

* * *

Revivía una y otra vez la imagen de Dumbledore cayendo al vació desde la torre de astronomía aquella fatídica noche.

Tomó el pedazo de espejo y atrás suyo lo vió, se sintió un poco más tranquilo que antes.

Harry estaba sólo en casa. Tomó su mochila y metió todo lo que le faltaba para irse en cuanto la Orden llegara.

Bajó las escaleras con su mochila y la jaula de Hedwig. Dejo a su lechuza en el piso, al pie de la escalera y abrió la puerta del armario debajo de la escalera.

Tantos recuerdos de su no tan buena infancia, tantos llantos y sonrisas.

Tomó uno de sus soldaditos que allí se encontraban y lo sostuvo largamente, como acariciándolo. Sintió el sonido de la motocicleta de Hagrid y dejó todo como estaba antes de que el lo tomara. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Fue a abrir la puerta principal con varita en mano en caso de. Una gran sonrisa se expandió por su rostro al abrir.

-Hola Harry.- le saludó Hagrid, mientras Ron se abalanzaba sobre Harry para abrazarlo.

-¡Llegaron!- Exclamó feliz, mientras tomaba a Hermione y la abrazaba también.

-Te ves bien.- acotó Hagrid.

-Si, se ve muy hermoso.-apoyó Ojoloco entrando seguidos de los demás miembros de le Orden.-¿Qué tal si entramos antes de que alguien lo mate?

-Buenas noches.- respondió irónico Harry, dejando pasar a todos los demás.

-¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido!-exclamó Moody, devolviéndose a la puerta.-Pasa, pasa rápido muchacho.-dijo haciendo seños con las manos para que el chico entrara.

Harry y los demás se miraron confundidos. ¿Quién podría ser?

Su sorpresa fue mayor de lo que creían. El mundo definitivamente estaba mal, muy mal últimamente.

En la puerta de entrada se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el Hurón Slytherin Oxigenado de Malfoy.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

-¿No es obvio? Vengo a ayudar.- respondió orgulloso, como siempre.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo.**_

-Partiremos mañana temprano por la mañana, ¿está bien? Según lo que escuché en el ministerio junto con Tonks, vigilarán más el cielo de noche que de día, lo que significa que sí Voldemort tiene el ministerio tomado, no estarán tan pendientes en la mañana.- aclaró Moody.

-Pero…¿Porqué?-Preguntó Harry.

* * *

-Creo que los motivos de mi participación en la Orden los dejaré para una próxima reunión, no creo buena idea contarlos ahora.- dijo Malfoy.

-Dinos, talez, podemos ayudarte.- le contestó Hermione.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, Granger.

* * *

I'M BACKKKKKKK!

hdkfjhsdj responere los reviews;)

FrancessMalfoy: Aquí estoy beibe;) sgdhshsg espero te guste;).

BereLestrange: Muchas gracias;) fjhdkfjh que bueno que te haya llamado la atención. Actualizaré una vez por semana a lo menos, pero como el jueves salgo de vacaciones, trataré de subir un capi dia por medio;) pero cuando vuelva a clases será uno por semana, bueno, depende de los reviews tambien;)

ESPERO LES GUSTEEEEEEEE! shdgjs dejen sugerencias, opiniones, reclamos, halagos, etc. en los reviews

BESOS:)


	4. ¿Qué haces aquí? parte 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 3 parte 2.

.

.

.

¿Qué haces aquí? Parte 2.

Y ahí estaba, de pie frente a todos los miembros de la orden del fénix, aparentando una seguridad y arrogancia que no sentía en ese momento. Debía admitirlo, estaba asustado, le tenía miedo a ser rechazado. Si no lo aceptaban en la Orden, tendría que pasar el resto de sus días haciendo cosas que no quería para salvar a su familia y a él mismo. Tenía que ganarse la aceptación del trío dorado, tenía que hacer que los tres y el resto olvidara todo el tiempo que él los humilló y los hizo sentir mal por su estatus social o descendencia. Todos, pero especialmente Harry y sus dos mejores amigos. Gracias a todo lo que hizo en el pasado, por seguir las reglas de su padre para que ningún miembro de su familia sufriera una muerte dolorosa, el peligro de ser rechazado en el único lugar donde lo podían ayudar y salvarlo, estaba presente.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, se podía cortar con cuchillos, tijeras o cualquier objeto corto punzante que existiera en este o en el mágico mundo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban muy juntos al final del pasillo, junto a la entrada a la sala principal, la cual, al igual que el resto de la casa, menos la cocina y la habitación de Harry, se encontraba vacía.

Los tres se miraban confundidos, preocupados y sorprendidos. No era para menos. Era Malfoy, Draco soy mejor que todos ustedes por que soy sangre pura y millonario Malfoy. Estaba en la casa de Harry, el niño que vivió, al que Voldemort trata de matar, es decir, el niño que el hombre para quien trabaja Malfoy y su padre trata de matar. Diciendo que viene con la intención de ayudar. Ninguno de los tres sabía si confiar en él, pero Moody lo había dejado pasar sin interrogatorio ni nada. Al parecer, él si confiaba en Draco.

Harry se adelantó unos pasos hacia el frente y miro desafiante a Malfoy. Ron y Hermione lo tomaron de los brazos, temían que hiciera algo peligroso. Harry se zafó de los brazos de sus amigos y los miró como pidiéndoles que lo dejaran solo, mirada que además les confirmó que no pretendía matar a Malfoy precisamente ni ahí, ni en ese momento.

-Creo que debo confiar en ti.- Dijo, para sorpresa de todos, tendiéndole la mano a Draco.

Draco le tomó la mano dudoso, en todo su derecho.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No me harán preguntas de que hago acá, ni si es que quiero traicionarlos, ni nada?- Debía admitirlo, estaba muy confundido. Se supone que a estás alturas deberían odiarlo a muerte.

-No somos Slytherins, Malfoy.- respondió Ron apoyado a la pared.- Obvio que tenemos nuestras dudas sobre tu lealtad, pero eso lo veremos después. Primero, ¿alguien quiere informar, preguntar o aportar algo? Debe ser rápido, tenemos que irnos.

-Justamente sobre eso quería aportar, Weasley.- Habló Ojoloco, pasando a las personas que estaban junto a la puerta.- Pero será mejor que pasemos a otro lugar, más amplio.- Añadió indicando la sala principal con la mano. Todos comenzaron a entrar, dejando las pocas cosas que tenían en las manos en los rincones de la sala.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- Preguntó Hermione.

Moody tomó aire una y otra vez hasta que se decidió a hablar. Sabía que lo que diría, traería una que otra discusión.

-Partiremos mañana temprano por la mañana, ¿está bien? Según lo que escuché en el ministerio junto con Tonks, vigilarán el cielo más de noche que de día, lo que significa que si Voldemort tiene el ministerio tomado, no estarán tan pendientes mañana.- aclaró Moody.

-Pero…. ¿porqué?- preguntó Harry. Los murmullos por parte de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Cómo que porqué, Potter?- Moody se notaba muy alterado con la situación.

-¿Porqué no vigilarán de día, digo, porqué no tanto, y sí más de noche?

-Potter.- Malfoy habló por primera vez luego de varios minutos.- Solo hagamos lo que Ojoloco dice, si el dice que es más seguro mañana, es por que lo es, ¿Quién más, si no, él y Tonks, saben de estás cosas? Son aurores Potter, y en cuánto a protección saben mucho más que todos nosotros juntos.- Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y miraban atentamente a Malfoy.

-Quizás Malfoy tenga razón Harry.- Todas las miradas se voltearon a Hermione, incluyendo la de Draco. Era la primera vez que Hermione admitía que Draco podía tener la razón en algo.- No nos podemos arriesgar.

Harry se quedó pensativo un largo rato.

-Al parecer, el hurón piensa.- le susurró Ron a Hermione, quien se rió suavemente junto con el pelirrojo, para que los demás no los oyeran.

-Está bien, partiremos mañana por la mañana, muy temprano, antes de el amanecer.- Algunos de los presentes soltaron suspiros de alivio y calma.

-¿A las 5 y media de la mañana?-Preguntó Remus.

-Sí.- Asintió Harry.- Ahora hay otro tema que me gustaría debatir.- añadió girándose hacia Malfoy, quien estaba apoyado en una pared junto a la ventana.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer era ya más de la tercera vez que le decían eso.

-Vine a ayudar.- respondió de mala gana.

- Sí, lo sé, pero ¿porqué?

-Creo que los motivos de mi participación en la Orden los dejaré para una próxima reunión, no creo que sea buena idea contarlos ahora.- Dijo Malfoy.

-Dinos, talvez, podemos ayudarte.- le contestó Hermione.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, Granger.

El tono sombrío que ocupó al decir la ultima frase provocó que Hermione, y todo aquel que quisiera, dejará de tratar ayudarlo.

-Bien.- habló Tonks, tratando de acabar con él incómodo momento.- Entonces, ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos de que no nos traicionarás?

-Tengo una idea.- Remus caminó hacia Draco, mientras sacaba una botellita de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.- Así no tendrás que someterte a _Cruccios_ ni a_ Juramentos Inquebrantables_. Draco trago seco. _Veritaserum_, eso era. Obvio que no quería tomarla, pero debía si quería salvarse y a sus padres también. Tenía que ganarse la confianza de cada una de las personas a las que alguna vez humilló, y si para eso, tenía que tomar Veritaserum, lo haría.

Remus abrió la botella y le dio una gota a Draco.

-Ya está.- Dijo mirando fijamente a Malfoy.- ¿Nos traicionarías si te amenazaran?

-Aunque mi vida dependiese de eso. Aunque mi intención era venir aquí como un doble espía.- respondió automáticamente, sin pensar.

Todos se miraron y asintieron.

-Sería una buena idea, pero sería mejor evaluar eso después.- Dijo Harry.- Arreglemos lugares para poder dormir, mañana debamos salir temprano. Los adultos deberían dormir abajo, es más amplio.- Los más grandes asintieron.- Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Bill, Fleur y yo dormiremos arriba, ¿bien?- Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Comenzaron a preparar todos para pasar la noche lo más agradable posible. Buscaron frazadas, algunos colchones, cojines y cosas por el estilo que quedaron en la casa. Mientras trabajaban en eso, sucedió algo extraño.

Hermione subió corriendo al baño, excusándose en un susurro con Harry y Ron, por que se sentía mal.

Diez minutos después Hermione no había vuelto, así que decidieron ir a esperarla arriba en algún dormitorio. Todos estaban en la habitación de Harry, decidiendo quien dormiría con quien, menos Malfoy, que había bajado a la cocina.

-Es obvio, necesito una habitación sola con Fleur, somos novios.- reclamaba Bill.

-Y yo con George y Ron.- Fred estaba junto a sus hermanos.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Harry con Draco y Hermione solos.- reclamó Ron.

-¿Por quién temes más? Por Harry…- Comenzó a molestar Fred

-¿O por Malfoy? Yo que tu temería más por él. En la escuela era un rompecorazones si mal lo recuerdo.- completó George, provocando que Ron se pusiera completamente colorado y que todos soltaras una risita.

Hermione salía del baño lentamente, se sentía realmente mal, como si la hubiesen atropellado 3 camiones de carga. Al salir chocó de frente con algo, más bien con alguien.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- gritó aterrada.

-Me perdí.- respondió asustado.

Nada más ni nada menos. Había chocado con Malfoy.

-¿Aún continúan los efectos del _Veritaserum_?

-Si.- respondió rápido.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nunca admitirías un error frente a mí.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió, y salió Ron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó peligrosamente lento.

-¿Es que acaso hoy es el día mundial de los ''Qué haces aquí'' o qué?- preguntó cansado.

-No cambies el tema Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí, y con ella?

-Me perdí y llegué aquí.

-Ya, claro.- el pelirrojo lo miro sarcástico.

-Sigue bajo los efectos del **Veritaserum**, imposible que mienta.

Ron lo miró suspicaz, pero si Hermione le decía que era verdad, no tenía más que creerle.

-Vamos, hay que dormir, mañana hay que irnos temprano.- El pelirrojo se fue con Hermione y Malfoy siguiéndolo hasta la habitación de Harry.

* * *

Volví! no hay muchos reviews:( por fa! pasenlo a sus amigas, no sé xd hfjahskjd quiero ser popu Bl jhakj no ya, enserio, no me motiva que no hayan muchos reviews, plis, pasen la voz de este lindo fan fic ñ.ñ

Al punto, ¿que les pareció? $_$ jdshkfajk esos Gemelos, me hacen tanto reír xd, ¿Y Malfoy? qué ondaaaaa:s. y Hermione? que le pasará :ooooooo? espero sus reviews y que me ayuden a tener más u-u las quiero ñ.ñ


	5. Misión Suicida, Potter

_**DISCLAIMER:** _Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 4.

.

.

.

.

"Misión suicida, Potter''.

Harry se despertó antes que todos en la habitación, y en la casa, al parecer. No se sentía ningún ruido fuera del dormitorio de Harry. Se puso de pie. Pasó lo poco que pudo dormir entre Ron y su cama, la cuál ocupaba Hermione, y al otro lado de Ron, Malfoy. Sí, Ron consiguió dormir en la misma pieza que Harry y Hermione alegando que Malfoy podía hacerles algo, a lo que Hermione le defendió diciendo que habían usado _Veritaserum_ y que era imposible que los traicionara.

Al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que las mano izquierda de Ron estaba junto a la derecha de Hermione, casi tomadas, mientras que con la otra mano, Ron abrazaba el brazo de Malfoy, quién tenía una permanente expresión de asco en el rostro. Seguramente se dio cuenta del abrazo de Ron, pensó Harry. Se acercó a la ventana. Aún no era completamente de día, debían de ser las cinco de la madrugada, supuso el pelinegro. Se giró para confirmar su teoría en el reloj de su pared, y efectivamente eran las cinco de la madrugada. Se comenzaron a escuchar voces y pasos suaves en el piso de abajo. Ya era hora.

Ron se estaba despertando, así que se acercó a él.

-Buenos días.- Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Buenos…- No pudo terminar su oración. Se había dado cuenta de donde estaba su brazo derecho enganchado y gritó como si no hubiese un mañana. Las voces se empezaron a escuchar más fuerte, como con tono de preocupación, y las puertas de las habitaciones cercanas se empezaron a abrir.

-¡¿Están bien, Harry?!- La voz de Hagrid se alzó por sobre las demás.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó Harry como respuesta. Luego de su grito todo volvió a la normalidad, en un volumen más alto, por supuesto. Ron y Malfoy se habían despertado gritándose calamidades mientras se alejaban. Ron le gritaba cosas como ¿Porqué no sacaste mi brazo?! Ahora estoy contaminado con hurón albino. Y Malfoy le respondía cosas como Es que aprietas tan despacio, Weasley. En un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

Luego de la pelea de Ron y Draco, toda la casa debería de estar despierta, pero no era así. En la cama de Harry, Hermione seguía dormida, con todos los cojines y almohadas a su alrededor y tapada hasta la cabeza. Prácticamente no se veía nada más que uno que otro mechón de su cabellera.

Harry se acercó lentamente a la cama. Se sentía la calmada y suave respiración de Hermione a pesar del griterío de Ron con Malfoy. Mientras se sentaba en la cama, Ron y Draco dejaron de pelear y pusieron atención a Harry.

-¿Qué le pasa a Granger?- Preguntó Malfoy en tono sorprendido. Obvio, no se había despertado con tanto ruido, era para sorprenderse.

-¿Sigue dormida?- Harry asintió a la pregunta de Ron.- ¿Cómo puede? Y ella que me regañaba a mí por dormir tanto… ¿No está desmayada, Harry? Recuerda que ayer se sentía mal.

Harry negó con la cabeza y movió uno de los cojines del rostro de Hermione, ella dormía plácidamente, solo dormía. Se ve adorable, pensó Harry.

-Despiértala.- Dijo Malfoy mientras Harry la observaba curioso y enternecido a la vez.

-No lo sé, se ve tan… cómoda.- respondió mirándola.

-Oh, Potter! Tenemos que irnos en 20 minutos.- dijo Malfoy indicando el reloj. Harry solo lo miró y luego devolvió la vista a Hermione, no parecía dispuesto a despertarla.- Muévete, Potter.- Malfoy tomó el brazo de Harry y lo sacó a la fuerza, se sentó en la cama y le quitó todos los cojines a Hermione.

-¡Eh, Granger!- decía moviéndola suave. Estuvo así por lo menos unos tres o cinco minutos, hasta que Ron se aburrió y se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

-¡La profesora McGonagall te busca, Hermione! ¡Vas tarde a clases!

Como por arte de magia, Hermione se despertó automáticamente, y de tan rápido que se despertó, llegó a caer de la cama del susto.

-¡Ronald Weasley!- exclamó levantándose.

-Tenía que despertarte de alguna manera.- Ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no despertabas?

-No los escuché.- los tres chicos se miraron y reprendieron una sonrisa, excepto Malfoy, que la dejó salir sin más.

-Vaya Granger, eres del sueño pesado.- dijo riéndose casi imperceptiblemente.

Hermione los miró confundida, pero no les tomó atención. Tomó su ropa y una chaqueta de Harry, que le había pedido en la noche por que tenía frío, y se fue a cambiar al baño.

Los tres chicos bajaron al primer piso. Remus y Tonks cargaban las cosas de todos en la casa y metían la mayor cantidad posible dentro de la motocicleta de Hagrid.

-Buenos días.- Les saludó Tonks mientras caminaba cargada de cosas hasta la motocicleta de Hagrid.

Harry, Ron y Draco se fueron a la cocina, donde estaban todos los demás.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Dijo Hermione entrando de pronto. Nadie la había sentido bajar.

-Primero, tenemos noticias.- Dijo Tonks apareciendo por la espalda de Hermione, caminando hasta Lupin.- Remus y yo…

-Ya, ya, ya.- Moody la interrumpió.- Habrá tiempo para noticias para más tarde. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí, y rápido.- Se puso enfrente de todos y subió puso sus manos sobre el bastón.-Potter eres menor, todavía tienes el detector.

-¿Qué es el detector?- Harry estaba confundido.

-Si estornudas el ministerio sabrá quien te limpió la nariz.-Respondió automáticamente.- El punto es que hay que usar los transportes que el ministerio no detecta. Escobas, todo eso. Iremos en parejas, en tu caso Malfoy, irás con Potter y Hagrid, así si alguien nos está esperando, no sabrán cuál es el Harry Potter auténtico.- De su bolsillo interior, sacó una pequeña botellita.

-¿El auténtico?- Preguntó Harry muy sorprendido. Moody hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Me parece que estás familiarizado con esta poción.- Abrió la botellita solo con una mano.

-No, por supuesto que no.- Dijo Harry en tono casi enojado.

-Le dije que no estaría de acuerdo.- Habló Hermione con aires de sabihonda, provocando una pequeña risita de Draco, quién se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de la castaña.

-No, si creen que dejaré que arriesguen su vida por mí…

-Y cómo nunca lo hemos hecho.- Esta vez habló Ron con tono sarcástico.

-¡No!- Harry se giró hacia su amigo.- Esto es diferente. Tomar eso, convertirse en mí, no.- Volvió a su posición anterior.

-A ninguno de nosotros nos parece bien.-Dijo George con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Imagina que algo sale mal y terminamos siendo flacos, cuatro ojos para siempre.- le apoyó su gemelo con tono fantasmal. Draco estaba apunto de estallar en un ataque de risa por culpa de los gemelos, que llevaban un buen tiempo haciendo graciosos comentarios en voz baja sobre la situación.

-Todos son mayores de edad, Potter.- Trató de calmarlo Ojoloco.- Y aceptaron correr el riesgo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

-¿Algún problema, Malfoy?- Reclamó Moody.

-Yo nunca voté.- Dijo dando un paso al frente.

-No te preocupes, tu no beberás de la poción multijugos.- Ojoloco se giró hacia Harry.- Potter, necesitaremos tu capa.-Harry abrió los ojos inmensamente, al igual que Draco, George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, y todos los presentes.- No pongan esas caras. Si quieren que nos descubran, dejen que vean al hijo de un mortífago andando con nosotros. Ya, Potter, tráela.

Harry subió a su habitación lo más rápido posible, abrió su mochila que estaba sobre la cama y sacó la capa. Bajó como un rayo. Le entregó la capa a Malfoy con una mirada peligrosa y volvió a su anterior puesto. Una vez ahí, Moody habló.

-Ahora Granger.- Hermione tomó un mechón de pelo de la nuca de Harry rápidamente, como para que no lo sintiera, pero obviamente que no sirvió de mucho.

-Demonios, Hermione.- Harry se sobaba la zona afectada con la mano. Hermione introdujo delicadamente los cabellos de Harry en la poción. Al fundirse con la poción, esta comenzó a burbujear, elevando un poco más su tamaño. Mientras Hermione se devolvía a su lugar, Ojoloco revolvía la poción moviendo la botella con una perturbadora y poco usual sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry y Draco se pusieron junto a Moody, mientras él y el resto se ganaban al lado contrario.

-Para los que nunca han tomado poción multijugos, les advierto, sabe a orina de duende.- Ojoloco les pasó la poción a los gemelos Weasley, quienes se miraron con cara de afligidos y asustados.

-¿Tienes experiencia con eso, Ojoloco?- Preguntó Fred sarcástico. Ojoloco lo miró con reproche.- Sólo quería alivianar la tensión.- Dijo y tomó un sorbo de la poción con una expresión de asco. Sus ojos se achicaron al instante y de pronto perdió altura. Lo mismo le pasó a George, y a todos los que tomaron la poción, hasta que todos se convirtieron en una exacta réplica de Harry Potter.

-¡Vaya! Somos idénticos.- Exclamaron los gemelos a la vez.

-No, aún no.- Ojoloco arrojó al suelo una bolsa llena de ropa de Harry. Todos los transformados se acercaron para tomar prendas del chico y verse lo más parecido posible.

Todos se pusieron la misma ropa, incluyendo a Harry, el original. Llevaban una polera roja y encima un polerón deportivo color gris con franjas azul marino en los brazos, y unos jeans simples y normales.

-Muy bien, hagan parejas, cada Potter tendrá un protector.- Ojoloco los observaba apoyado de la pared contraria a la que se encontraban Remus, Tonks, Kingsley y Hagrid.-Mundungus, quedate conmigo, quiero vigilarte de cerca.- Giró su rostro hasta encontrarse con el del aludido.- En cuanto a Harry…

-¿Si?- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-El auténtico.- Contestó Moody buscándolo con la mirada, cosa que obviamente no servía de mucho.

-Aquí.- el Harry original levantó la mano.

-Tu irás con Hagrid.- completó.

-Te traje aquí hace dieciséis años, me parece apropiado que sea yo quien te lleve ahora.- dijo Hagrid dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante hasta llegar a Harry. Draco y Moody rodaron los ojos. Odiaban las muestras de afecto.-Si, si, ya es hora.- exclamó el auror.

Uno a uno comenzaron a salir de la casa rápidamente.

La madrugada entre clara y oscura favorecía mucho al plan. Aún se lograban ver unas pocas y pequeñas estrellas, y la luna se veía turbia entre las nubes y la niebla matutina.

El Harry auténtico salió de los últimos. Se detuvo en la puerta y alzó el brazo en el que llevaba a Hedwig para que volara. Sabía que volvería.

Harry caminó rápido hasta la motocicleta de Hagrid, se ubicó lo más cómodo que pudo junto con Malfoy, quien iba bajo la capa invisible, esperando la señal de Ojoloco para salir.

-Todos a la Madriguera.- Habló con voz firme.- Nos reuniremos ahí.- Comenzó a levantar su mano con el bastón.- A la cuenta de uno.- Lo subió un poco más haciendo que los nervios de Harry crecieran más.- Dos.- Más arriba y Harry suspiró nervioso.- ¡Tres!- Ni tiempo le dio para asustarse más cuando Ojoloco ya había golpeado el suelo con fuerza y todos lo que iban montados en escobas y cosas por el estilo, salieron disparados.

Hagrid prendió el motor y aceleró rápido, para comenzar a despegarse del suelo pavimentado del número 4 de Privet Drive.

Las nubes pasaban junto a su rostro. Se sentía el frío susurro del viento mañanero en sus oídos. Junto a su lado pasó Ojoloco, asintiendo levemente con su cabeza, como una señal de apoyo.

Sintió a Malfoy removerse incómodo junto a él (En lo que se puede decir junto a él, ya que prácticamente iba encima).

Draco, incluso bajo la capa, se sentía incómodo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor. Sentía unos extraños sonidos, más allá de los truenos que se apreciaban entre las nubes. Reconocería ese sonido a más de mil kilómetros.

-Mortífagos.- Le susurró a Harry, pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiese reaccionar ya se encontraban en medio de ellos. Eran un grupo enorme, todos con sus mascaras plateadas y sus túnicas negras. El miedo consumía silenciosamente a Draco y a Harry. Ninguno de los dos esperaba mortífago a esa hora de la mañana, menos después de lo que había dicho Ojoloco.

Pasaban junto a las escobas y la moto de Hagrid lanzando imperdonables al que se apareciese en su camino. Hagrid tuvo que desviarse unas cuantas veces para impedir que alguna le llegase a cualquiera de los tres.

Harry miró para atrás. Todos sus amigos se combatían a duelo con más de dos o tres mortífagos.

-¡Hagrid, debemos ayudarlos!- Exclamó volviendo la vista al frente a tiempo para agacharse y esquivar una maldición.

-¡No puedo Harry, por órdenes de Ojoloco!- Hagrid apretó un botón de la moto y aceleró a más no poder. Iban tan rápido que Harry apenas podía pestañar sin llorar un poco.

Bajaron a una carretera muggle. Tendrían ventaja ahí, o eso pensaban. Hagrid aceleró un poco más al darse cuenta que lo continuaban siguiendo dos mortífagos. Harry se volteó y comenzó a lanzar toda clase de hechizos, menos las imperdonables.

Un mortífago lanzó un hechizo a un furgón que iba delante, provocando que este se volteara y estuviese a punto de impactar con ellos. Pero gracias a Dios que su chofer era Hagrid. Se cambió de pista y aceleró aún más si es que era posible, yendo en contra del tránsito. Entraron en un túnel.

Las calles eran tan estrechas que de vez en cuando pasaba a chocar con un auto o bus. Pero lo peor aún no sucedía.

Frente a ellos, Dos buses turísticos venían tan juntos, que ni siquiera un papel podría pasar por entre ellos.

-Sujétense Harry, Malfoy.- Ninguno de los tenían idea de cómo, pero algo apretó Hagrid que hizo que siguiesen andando sin chocar contra los buses, si no, que ahora andaban sobre el techo del túnel. Luego de pasar por encima de unos cuantos vehículos volvieron al suelo tal y como lo conocían.

Los mortífagos aún les seguían, y para su mala suerte, un hechizo aturdidor cayó sobre Hagrid.

-Demonios.- Murmuró Draco, mientras Harry tomaba el control del vehículo mágico como podía tratando de evitar maldiciones y Malfoy les lanzaba hechizos disimuladamente a los que los seguían.

Por fin lograron salir del túnel y abrirse paso entre las nubes en el cielo.

Hedwig apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a los chicos. Pasó por detrás de la moto y fue directamente a atacar al mortífago que los seguía, el que quedaba.

Estampó sus garras en el rostro de este para obstruir su vista, e impedir que siguiese avanzando. Cuando por fin terminó volvía donde su amo que le esperaba feliz, pero ninguno contaba con que de la nada saliese el temido rayo verde y le diese justo en el costado a Hedwig.

-¡No!- Harry vio como caía sin vida y como dejaban atrás al hombre que había matado a su lechuza. La extrañaría, enserio que lo haría.

Comenzó a decender, ya estaban cerca.

De pronto, un ruido y una sensación molesta lo penetró, haciendo que soltará un grito de disgusto y dolor. Cayó sobre el manobrio de la moto, incapaz de moverse.

-¡Potter!- Draco lo zarandeaba para que despertara. Creía que se había desmayado, hasta que vio un humo negro deslizarse por el lado de Harry.

_Harry_ Un susurro peligrosamente suave alertó a Draco, quien reaccionó justo a tiempo para lanzar un hechizo bajo su capa invisible, al mismo tiempo que su contrincante lo hacia. Lo hacia el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Estuvieron aguantando lo más que pudieron, hasta que a Voldemort se le comenzó a trizar la varita, perdiendo fuerza y concentración en el hechizo, momento que Draco aprovechó y lo envió a impactar a unos cables de alta tensión. Sonrió victorioso, pero se olvidó que Potter se había desmayado y que no había nadie manejando la moto. Y él tampoco podía, Harry había caído sobre sus piernas y una de sus manos, estaban todas esas extremidades dormidas.

Cuando ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de botar a Potter de la moto y hacerlo levitar, Harry y Hagrid despertaron y este último trató de tomar el control. Casi resulta.

La moto comenzó a sonar mal, muy mal. Todos se sujetaron lo mejor que podían y se deslizaron sobre el agua de el riachuelo cerca de la Madriguera. Estaban todos empapados.

-¿Harry? ¿Hagrid?- escucharon la voz de Molly. Los nombrados salieron rápidamente, casi olvidando a Malfoy que aún seguía sin sacarse la capa.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Preguntó la señora Weasley una vez que Hagrid y Harry aparecieron frente a ella y a Ginny.

Antes de que pudieran contestar algo, Malfoy salió de entre los arbustos sacudiéndose el, hasta hace poco, impecable traje negro.

-¡¿Malfoy?!- Exclamaron anonadadas ambas Weasley's.

* * *

I'M HERE AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

hksfjahksjdfhakl ¿que tal?

Esa Hermione, ¿por qué no despertaba? :$$$ que omdiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ron XD siempre logra lo que quiere.

Lo siento si está fome este capítulo, pero todo es culpa del colegio.

jshfkjdhsk Además esto es como un capitulo de transición. Como podrán ver, esto está más basado en Harry, y no hay nada de Dramione practicamente, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero, el proximo capitulo... Solo les digo que tienen que leerlo.

Espero les haya gustado, please apliquenle a los reviews! i luv you.

Gracias por leer:)


	6. La llegada

_**DISCLAIMER:** _Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 5.

.

.

.

''La llegada''.

_El enemigo en casa enemiga._ Eso era lo que pensaban ambas pelirrojas mientras miraban al rubio sorprendidas.

-¿Y el resto?- Harry se percató de la situación y decidió hacer que ambas apartaran la vista de Malfoy.

Molly no respondió.

-¿Nadie ha vuelto?- Preguntó con un deje de desesperación.

-Nos cayeron encima Molly.- Dijo Hagrid triste.- No pudimos hacer nada.

-Bueno, gracias al cielo que ustedes están bien.- Respondió la señora Weasley mirándolos a todos, especialmente a Malfoy. Por primera vez Draco no sabía qué hacer.

Molly y Hagrid invitaron a los chicos a entrar a la casa. Draco entró por que creyó que Potter venía tras él, pero no fue así.

-Ron y Tonks ya deberían estar aquí.- Dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry.- Igual que papá y Fred.- Sonaba muy preocupada. Harry no alcanzó a procesar perfectamente lo que Ginny le había dicho, cuando una luz azul cegadora se presentó a su lado, desviando la atención y ambos y atrayendo a los que se encontraban dentro de la casa.

No se veía nadie, pero alguien debía haber llegado. Habían visto la luz y escuchado el característico sonido de la aparición.

-¡Ayuda!- Exclamó Remus Lupin saliendo de entre la espesa vegetación que rodeaba a la madriguera. Colgado a su cuello venía uno de los clones de Harry con una oreja ensangrentada, casi inexistente, y muy débil. Era, Específicamente, Fred Weasley.

Harry corrió enseguida a ayudar a Remus a cargar a Fred hasta el interior de la casa, frente a la preocupada mirada del resto de los que ya estaban ahí. Todos menos Draco, quien mostraba una expresión neutral, como si no le importara.

Entraron todos para acostar a Fred en uno de los sillones y poder evaluar más fácilmente el estado de su oreja.

Remus lo recostó en el sillón y la señora Weasley se abalanzó inmediatamente sobre su hijo a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, para tranquilizarlo, y tratar así, de que se sintiera más cómodo.

Al pararse derecho Remus se giró inmediatamente hacia Draco y se lanzó sobre él, estampándolo contra la pared con un ruido sordo, sujetando su cuello con una mano y con la otra, amenazándolo con la varita.

-¡Remus, ¿Qué haces?!- Exclamó Ginny. El nombrado la hizo callar con un movimiento de cabeza y concentró toda su atención en Draco.

-¿Qué criatura estaba en la esquina de mi despacho la primera vez que Harry Potter entro en él?- Preguntó lenta y suavemente, pero no por eso, menos escalofriante.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Harry.- Remus, esto es estúpido.- Siguió mientras le tomaba del brazo con el que aplastaba el cuello de Draco.- Es obvio que no sabe la respuesta, nunca estuvo allí. Además acaba de llegar conmigo, no veo cuál es el sentido de tu interrogatorio.

-Alguien nos delató.- Le respondió soltando a Draco, bajando la varita y mirando a Harry, relajándose un poco.- Alguien nos traicionó.- Volvió su mirada con suspicacia a Draco, quien respiraba irregularmente producto del impacto en la pared.- Voldemort sabía que te moveríamos hoy, Harry.- Continuó hablando mirando directamente a Harry.- Quería saber si Malfoy, por casualidad, había dicho algo. Pero como tú me acabas de decir que llegó junto a ti, creo que él no fue, creo.- Recalcó la última palabra.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Malfoy. Este automáticamente se puso derecho y se arregló el cabello dignamente.

-Si mal lo recuerdo, Remus, yo no soy el único que trabaja para los mortífagos y para ustedes al mismo tiempo.- Dijo con tono de superioridad.

-Si Malfoy, lo sé.- Remus lo miró directamente.

El mismo sonido que cuando Remus y Fred llegaron se escuchó fuera de la casa. Todos, menos Molly y Fred, salieron a ver quién había llegado y en qué condiciones. Remus se adelantó a todos y con varita en alto se detuvo frente a Kingsley. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos.

-Las últimas palabras que nos dijo a los dos Albus Dumbledore.- Dijo Shacklebolt con el mismo tono que Remus había utilizado con Draco.

Remus suspiró sonoramente antes de responder seguro y a la vez nostálgico, aún con su varita en mano.

-Harry es la mejor esperanza que tenemos, confíen en él.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por otros cuantos segundos y bajaron sus varitas lentamente mientras se miraban con suspicacia.

-¿Quién te delató?- Preguntó Kingsley a Harry.

-Hedwig, creo, trató de protegerme.

Kingsley le iba a responder, pero la luz y el sonido de otra aparición hizo que todos voltearan sus cabezas al mismo punto.

Billius Weasley y Fleur Delacour llegaron juntos, montados sobre un thestral. Un poco después llegó Ron junto a Tonks. Llegaban todos menos Hermione.

Cuando todos se estaban comenzando ya a alarmar por la demora, el mismo sonido y la misma luz, les robó la atención de nuevo.

Hermione se fue corriendo a los brazos de Ron y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, del cual también se hizo partícipe Harry después de un rato.

Todos se abrazaban y se preguntaban los unos a los otros que era lo que les había pasado, si es que los habían herido, si necesitaban algo, o cosas así.

Draco observaba apartado. Desde que había llegado se sentía tremenda-mente incómodo, pero ahora aún más.

Todos se abrazaban y él estaba ahí, sólo, apartado del resto. Todos se recibían con muestras de cariño y preocupación, pero a él no. A él lo recibieron con un interrogatorio un tanto ridículo a su gusto. Se sentía aparte, aislado. Quería que alguien lo abrazara y le preguntara si necesitaba algo, quería que alguien le dijera firmemente que todo iba a estar bien.

Su mirada se paseaba por todos los presentes en el jardín de la madriguera. Algunos lloraban de felicidad y de alivio, abrazándose, abandonando el temor que tenían de perderse entre ellos.

Pero su mirada se detuvo en unas personas específicas.

_El Trío De Oro_.

Desde su primer año en Hogwarts llevaba escuchando las grandes hazañas del trío y sus integrantes. Parecía que la vida de ellos fuese más fácil, pero ahora Draco que daba cuanta que no por la forma en que se abrazaban. Estaban asustados, se notaba. Hermione los abrazaba como si no fueran a verse jamás de nuevo, y aunque probablemente fuese verdad, a Draco no le molesto imaginarse que Ron y Harry se perdían unos minutos para poder tomar él su lugar, para que ella lo abrazara, para que ella lo quisiera, para sentirse querido, valorado, útil.

Pero eso no pasó. Ellos seguían ahí, abrazados, ignorando al resto del mundo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Un sentimiento extraño lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Quería que alguien lo notara. Por primera vez deseo poder ser Weasley, para que Hermione lo pudiese abrazar.

Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo, su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración era irregular. Estaba agitado. Quería que lo notaran, que lo incluyeran. Quería ser Potter o incluso Weasley para poder estar ahí, ser parte de algo donde había cariño, como lo era ese mítico trío.

Quería gritarle a ella que él estaba ahí, que quería ayudar, que podían confiar en él, que no los iba a traicionar.

-¡Granger!- Estaba tan agitado que ni siquiera proceso lo que estaba a punto de decir, de hecho, ni siquiera quería decirlo. Hermione levantó la vista y Ron con Harry se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, igual que el resto de las personas ahí presentes.

-¿Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida y confundida.- ¿Quieres algo?

-Si.- Respondió automáticamente sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Ni siquiera había pensado en que decir cuando ya había hablado.- Hablar.- Continuó en tono neutro.

Hermione lo miró más confundida aún y comenzó a caminar hacia él, no sin antes dirigirles unas miradas tranquilizadoras a sus mejores amigos, quienes se miraban entre los dos como buscando ayuda.

_¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora?!_ Pensaba Draco. No tenía nada de qué hablarle a Hermione, claro, excepto lo de que se sentía solo y la cursilería, pero no se lo iba a contar a nadie, menos a… ella. _Esas son las consecuencias de hablar sin pensar antes_, pensaba nervioso.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su lado, estaba incómoda. Le pidió sin emitir sonido alguno que se sentara junto a ella en el pasto para poder hablar mejor, y así lo hicieron, no sin antes una suspicaz mirada de parte de Draco.

Una vez sentados pudieron ver como todos entraban a la casa por petición de Molly. Mientras entraban, todos los miraban de reojo, como sospechando que algo iba a salir mal. Esas miradas asustaron aún más a Hermione.

-Bi…Bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar, Mal…Malfoy?- Preguntó nerviosa.

* * *

I'M HERE AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

lo siento u-u se que me demoré siglos x.x pero les contaré mi bizarra historia xd

En mi colegio hacen selecciones para poder seguir, y si quiero quedar necesito promedio arriba de 6.0 y buena conducta y todo eso...

mi promedio está excelente, de eso no me preocupo, pero como quieren ponernos a prueba, nos mandan trabajos y tareas hasta por si acaso:(

Enserio lo siento, espero puedan entenderme:(

Ahora a los que nos concierne... ¿Qué tal? ghsfhdkjsd DAAAAAAAAAAAMN DRACO! por qué hablas tanto:( sdjfhksjdhf imagínense en próximo capitulo:s

hkdsjfhksdjfhksdj ¡que pasará? jshfkjsdhk que le dirá es la pregunta x.x jsdhfkjs algo tendrá que inventar, digo, no sé:/

jeje okeeeeeeeeey! muchas gracias por leer y dejen sus hermosos, preciosos y sumamente hermosos revieeeeeeeeeews!

byeeeeeeee!:)


End file.
